steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Fluorite
Fluorite is one of the main characters in The Fluorite, Angel aura quartz, and Azurite saga Appearance Fluorite stands at a bit shorter than Garnet. His gem is located in the navel(Like Steven, Rose quartz, Ruby(Navy)and Pink Diamond) he has grey skin and orange eyes with a scar over the left eye. His outfits consist mostly of purple, green and navy blue. Debut Previous Current Personality Fluorite can be cold and distance towards other but his friends he can be pretty chill. He is a pretty good fighter and can do his best to protect his friends Abilities All Gems have various powers, including the ability to invoke a weapon, change shape, and strength, agility, speed, and skill beyond human capabilities. Fluorite can also take refuge in his gemstone after being wounded to heal, and is also capable of fusion. Fusions * When fused with Angel aura Quartz they form Mystic Quartz * When fused with Azurite(TFAAQAS) they form Tanzanite * When fused with Angel aura Quartz and Azurite they form Ammolite * When fused with Crystal they form Iolite(Fusion) * When fused with Steven/Rose quartz they form Titania Drusy Quartz * When fused with Jasper they form Cassiterite Skillset * Rose pedals: When Fluorite touches his gem it glows and pale pink rose pedals shoot out of his hand. Relationships Angel aura Quartz Fluorite has known Angel aura since before the rebellion While Angel aura was under the command of White diamond fluorite had a deep hatred with him until his plan to fuse and escape with him went wrong as angel fell with him to Earth. While stuck on Earth with Angel they began to connect and learn more about one another they had become allies then became friends they have even help Rose Quartz during the war though Fluorite stayed out of it. After the war Fluorite and Angel started there two man team called "the Universal gems". Azurite(TFAAQAS) At first Fluorite wanted to destroy Azurite, cause he was goanna destroy him and angel aura but as timed passed with Azurite he began to trust him and accept him as a member of the Universal gems. Golden Fluorite was confused at who Golden was but learning that he is a friend of Angel aura quartz he accepted him as a Member of the Universal gems. Crystal Fluorite was in love with crystal as they always planned on escaping homeworld together and living a happy life some where else. Steven Universe Fluorite doesn't really like Steven because he hated his mother for not telling him that he is a defective Rose quartz. He doesn't see Steven as anything special only as a abomination of gem and human. Rose Quartz Fluorite has a deep hatred with Rose, after the war as Fluorite learned that he was a defective rose quartz and Rose never told him. He was so angered by her that he tried to shatter her but he lost the fight and sworn to never see her again. Jasper Though Jasper is a homeworld gem Fluorite respects her for being the perfect Quartz, unlike Rose quartz Gemstone Regenerations Trivia * Fluorite is the last fluorite alive * Fluorite Doesn't know who his diamond is But it is reveled that it is Pink diamond * Fluorite was suppose to be a Rose quartz but a mistake was made making him defective * Fluorite was a part of the swordsmen but left it for earth Category:OCs Category:Angelauraquartz0001's Content